walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaur
' Tyrannosauridae '(or tyrannosaurids, meaning "tyrant lizards") is a family of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaurs which comprises two subfamilies containing up to eleven genera, including the eponymous Tyrannosaurus. The exact number of genera is controversial, with some experts recognizing as few as three. All of these animals lived near the end of the Cretaceous Period and their fossils have been found only in North America and Asia. Facts Although descended from smaller ancestors, tyrannosaurids were almost always the largest predators in their respective ecosystems, putting them at the apex of the food chain. The largest species was Tyrannosaurus rex, one of the largest known land predators, which measured up to 15 meters (50 ft) in length and up to 6,500 kilograms (7.17 short tons) in weight. Other members are Tarbosaurus, Albertosaurus, and Gorgosaurus. Tyrannosaurids were bipedal carnivores with massive skulls filled with large teeth. Despite their large size, their legs were long and proportioned for fast movement. In contrast, their arms were very small, bearing only two functional digits. Unlike most other groups of dinosaurs, very complete remains have been discovered for most known tyrannosaurids. This has allowed a variety of research into their biology. Scientific studies have focused on their ontogeny, biomechanics and ecology, among other subjects. Soft tissue, both fossilized and intact, has been reported from one specimen of Tyrannosaurus rex. In Walking With... series 'Walking with Dinosaurs' 'Death of a Dynasty' This episode is centered around a female tyrannosaurus and her attempts to raise a family. The episode begins with a Didelphodon getting eaten by the dinosaur in a failed attempt to rob the nest, but the eggs inside are already dead and the female goes calling out for a new mate. The male arrives, bearing a dead Triceratops and the female accepts him. After three days she drives the male away and starts a new nest. Only three chicks hatch and one of them is driven away or killed by its siblings soon afterwards. Eventually, the female tyrannosaurus dies after fighting an Ankylosaurus and the last two chicks are killed in the K-T extinction proper. The Mesozoic ends. 'Sea Monsters' In the last episode there is a cameo of a Tyrannosaurus roaring out to sea. 'Chased by Dinosaurs' 'The Giant Claw' Nigel Marven encounters a Tarbosaurus during the second day of his search. He encounters another one at the end of the episode when the dinosaur confronts a male Therizinosaurus and is driven away by him. 'Walking with Dinosaurs 3D' Gorgosaurus is the main antagonist of this film. In Related Media 'Prehistoric Park' Read more at the Prehistoric Park Wiki A relative of Gorgosaurus known as Albertosaurus appears in the last episode rivaling Deinosuchus as the top predator. 'Primeval' Read more at the Primeval Wiki A Tyrannosaurus rex comes through a time anomaly in Season 5. Matt Anderson shoots it down before anyone gets hurt. Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Sea Monsters Animals Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Taxonomic groups